The Ways of Chaos: Prologue: Road Trip
by Neverwhere Chaos Mode
Summary: AN deleted. The sequel to Lost begins. What better way than a wacky adventure? Finished until Book One
1. A New Home

Part 1 - A New Home  
  
Takato and I had been riding through the digital world on Grani's back for some time before it hit me.  
  
"Um, Takato?"  
  
"Yeah Rika?"  
  
"Why don't you just use those Green cards of yours to get us to the eastern quadrant?"  
  
He looked a little sheepish.  
  
"I want to get an update about the… thing… Azulongmon wanted me to check out."  
  
I narrowed my eyes.  
  
"Isn't Azulongmon in the eastern quadrant?"  
  
"No. He's talking to Zhuqiamon actually."  
  
"Didn't Zhuqiamon try to kill us?"  
  
"That was a while ago Rika. Try not to let it influence your opinions."  
  
I sighed. Takato brightened after a moment though.  
  
"That reminds me. We'll need to talk to both of them anyways if we want them to set up an identity for you in the eastern quadrant."  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
There was a long rumbling noise off to our side. Takato looked down, then panicked.  
  
"Uh, Rika?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I ask you to control your instincts for a moment? There's someone I have to talk to down there…"  
  
I looked down. Below us, riding on a motorcycle to match our speed, was Beezlemon.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"He's a friend?"  
  
"Oh really."  
  
"He's changed?"  
  
I looked at Takato carefully. I sighed in defeat. He wanted this, I could tell.  
  
"Fine. I won't slaughter the little imp."  
  
He grinned.  
  
"Thanks Rika! Grani, take us down please."  
  
Grani banked a little, then began to spiral down slowly as Beezlemon came to a halt, dismissed Behemoth, and dedigivolved.  
  
_Wow. Impmon dedigivolving for someone without even being asked… maybe he really has changed._  
  
"And here I thought we were friends Takato. You didn't come see me once!"  
  
Takato groaned.  
  
"Aww, come on Impmon, I didn't even know where to find you! How was I supposed to track you down? I had enough on my plate as it was."  
  
Impmon chuckled.  
  
"I know, I know. The twins and I were out of the country on their vacation for a while there. I was only around to catch that last battle a month ago. That gave me the creeps, man."  
  
Takato's face was expressionless.  
  
"It was necessary."  
  
Impmon held up his hands in his own defense.  
  
"Hey, I didn't say it wasn't, I just said it creeped me out."  
  
Takato rubbed the back of his head as he laughed nervously.  
  
"Hey, look, we've got a schedule to keep here. Can you use a computer without blowing it up yet?"  
  
"Whadda ya take me for? Course I can."  
  
"Great. There's a website set up that crosses the quadrants. Go see Henry and get the site from him. We can talk more online if you want."  
  
"Sure Takato. I'll leave you and Rika _alone_."  
  
_Why that little…_  
  
"YOU!"  
  
"AHHH!"  
  
I jumped forward aiming at his neck, only to find Takato holding me back.  
  
"I'd run Impmon, I can only hold her back so long…"  
  
Impmon was out of sight pretty fast. I whipped around ant turned on Takato.  
  
"Why'd you do that?"  
  
"Uhh…"  
  
He backed up as I closed on him. He tripped over his own feet and landed on his butt. I stood over him and tapped my foot angrily.  
  
"I'm waiting."  
  
"Uhh… to give him a sporting chance?"  
  
I sighed and helped him up.  
  
"You haven't heard the last of this Takato."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Grani flew us over and down, landing just outside the gorge at Zhuqiamon's castle.  
  
"So, Gogglehead, where's the bridge?"  
  
I grinned and chuckled under my breath as she shouted in confusion when the pinkish bubble enveloped the four of us. I was just glad she couldn't hear me.  
  
"What's so funny Takatomon?"  
  
_Why me?_  
  
Rika turned on me.  
  
"You _knew_ this was going to happen?!"  
  
"Um, yes?"  
  
"GOGGLEHEAD!"  
  
_Uh oh…_  
  
Her hands latched around my neck and she began choking me. I was beginning to turn blue in the face when the bubble reached the end of the line and burst, causing us all to fall down, breaking Rika's grip.  
  
"BlackGuilmon, remember what I said about talking in public?"  
  
"But Rika and Renamon already know about digimon Takato…"  
  
I groaned.  
  
_What a day for BlackGuilmon to gain a glimmer of intelligence…_  
  
We got to our feet and entered the castle. BlackGuilmon once more led us to Zhuqiamon's chambers. The viral sovereign was deep in conversation with Azulongmon when we walked in.  
  
"I still don't see how _one_ could have simply vanished like that, much less _two_ of them. It doesn't seem possible…"  
  
"I know Zhuqiamon, but none the less, it _is_ happening."  
  
I cleared my throat. The turned to look. Azulongmon smiled.  
  
"Ah, Takato, we were just discussing the mission we were going to send you…"  
  
His eyes glided over to Rika.  
  
"What is _she_ doing here Takato?"  
  
I answered before Rika could take offense to the way Zhuqiamon said 'she'.  
  
"She wants to come back with me."  
  
Catching on, Azulongmon winked at me and stepped in before Zhuqiamon could splutter a denial.  
  
"Of course, it won't be any trouble at all, _will it_ Zhuqiamon?"  
  
Zhuqiamon's eyes narrowed.  
  
"No, _of course not_ Azulongmon, but remember that Takato has to leave on his new mission _immediately_.  
  
I understood instantly. My leaving that instant, probably without Rika, was Zhuqiamon's price for the transfer. I nodded.  
  
"Of course."  
  
I turned to Rika and lowered my voice.  
  
"This'll give you a chance to settle in while I check this out. It shouldn't take any more than a few days."  
  
"Takato…"  
  
"It's this or not coming at all. He's not bluffing."  
  
She sighed.  
  
"Fine. I'll find a place to stay for a few days before we go to your place…"  
  
I scratched the back of my head nervously.  
  
"About that…"  
  
Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"You don't have a place do you?"  
  
"No, no, I do… it's just not meant for more than one person…"  
  
Which was true. I had gotten my own place when I had gotten back to the eastern quadrant. It was just to small, that's all. It was enough trouble with me and BlackGuilmon in there. Rika smacked her forehead.  
  
"Great. I'll go apartment hunting to occupy my time then. We'll have a long talk about it when you get back, _dear_."  
  
I winced.  
  
_Great, I'm a dead man._  
  
I turned back the two sovereigns, Zhuqiamon looking a little smug.  
  
"Let's get down to business."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_Someone will pay for this…_  
  
I had landed in an undignified heap on the floor of… somewhere. The digital field hadn't cleared enough for me to see where I was just yet. I saw the green card I had targeted sitting on a counter.  
  
_Well, at least I didn't hit my head in that…_  
  
"Renamon?"  
  
"Here Rika."  
  
_Good._  
  
The mist cleared somewhat, and I could see that I was inside a convenience store. I was hungry, but nothing looked too appetizing."  
  
"Let's go Renamon."  
  
"Of course Rika."  
  
Renamon phased out behind me and I exited the store, looking for a restaurant. I didn't find a restaurant, but I did find a small café. I sat down at the bar and ordered. I was grumbling a bit at the wait when I felt a hand appear on my shoulder…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lunch was pleasant, despite the fact that Davis was with us. It was just supposed to be me, Kari, Tai, and Sora for lunch, but we ran into him on the way there. What can you do, right?  
  
"Whoa."  
  
Tai looked at Davis a little interested.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tai, TK, look at the bar. This hot, and I mean Mimi hot girl just sat down."  
  
Tai's head snapped around pretty fast, earning him a smack from Sora. I wisely kept my head firmly in place and concentrated on my cheeseburger. I was rewarded with Kari giving my hand a small squeeze. Davis on the other hand, whined.  
  
"Come on TK, you're not even looking…"  
  
Giving Kari an apologetic I'm-doing-this-to-shut-him-up look, I glanced towards the bar. I noticed that for once Davis wasn't over reacting to a girl's beauty. She had red hair, bound in a ninja-style ponytail, and was wearing a blue-sleeved shirt with a broken heart on it. I turned back to my burger and furrowed my brow in concentration.  
  
"Well, don't you think she's hot?!"  
  
"Sure, Davis… There's something… familiar about her though. I can't place my finger on it…"  
  
Davis just smiled.  
  
"Aw, don't sweat it man, I'm sure we just had a class in school with her or something. I'm gonna go put my moves on her."  
  
After he got up, Tai smiled.  
  
"Ten second rejection time."  
  
I looked at Tai like he was nuts.  
  
"Are you kidding? From someone who looks like she does? Five seconds, tops."  
  
"You're on."  
  
Kari groaned and rolled her eyes next to me, but Sora, who usually joined her, was instead watching intently.  
  
"I don't know. I think I've seen her somewhere before too."  
  
Tai grinned.  
  
"Maybe it's one of the girls who used to chase after Takato…"  
  
I put my burger down instantly, my eyes widening in shock.  
  
_If half the stories are true…_  
  
I got up to stop Davis, turning out of my chair, arm stretched out as if I could grab him right there.  
  
"DAVIS! NO!"  
  
But Davis had already placed a hand on her shoulder, and he was saying something.  
  
Time seemed to slow.  
  
The grin on Davis's face faltered as he watched the arm go back, preparing a fist.  
  
I could only watch in horror as Davis realized his danger and began to back up.  
  
Then time normalized itself again as her fist impacted with his face, sending him back about five feet before he hit the ground, bouncing once before stopping. Tai was up out of his chair in an instant. Sora grabbed him from behind and I stepped in front of him.  
  
"Tai, no! You don't want anything to do with the situation. Sit down, please."  
  
"Sora looked at me from where she had Tai's arms. You recognize her TK?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"I think that's Rika."  
  
Sora's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh dear. Davis had better start running."  
  
Tai looked at us a little funny.  
  
"Who's Rika?"  
  
"Takato's girl. She's a little… violent."  
  
Tai smiled.  
  
"So Takato's back then?"  
  
I shrugged.  
  
"Haven't seen him since a few days ago when he went back…"  
  
I eyed Rika from where she stood over Davis.  
  
"…and I'd wait for her to calm down before asking."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I almost expected to find bodies littering the streets when I stepped out of the alley into Odaiba. I heard a sudden scream to my left and saw Ken running in my direction.  
  
_Ooookay… What do you want to bet Rika's got something to do with this…_  
  
Ken spotted me and veered off course from where he was running. He grabbed me, ranting hysterically.  
  
"Takato, you _have_ to stop them!"  
  
_Them?_  
  
"Who Ken?"  
  
"Rika corrupted Yolie and Sora! Tai and Davis are down and they're heading this way!!"  
  
"What happened Ken?"  
  
He calmed down a little.  
  
"Rika and Sora and Yolie were talking about something, and Davis made some crack about a hen party. Tai and I laughed at it…"  
  
He trailed off again.  
  
_Oh crap. This is bad._  
  
I grabbed Ken and shook him.  
  
"Fool! If there's one thing you should have realized, it's that you _don't_ laugh at Rika! Ever! I can't think of anything that can piss her off faster than making fun of her!"  
  
There was the ominous sound of knuckles cracking behind us and Ken's face went white.  
  
"Drop him Goggles."  
  
I knew _that_ tone of voice.   
"Sorry Ken."  
  
I let go of him and back up, placing my back flat against the wall. I closed my eyes and looked away as Rika, Yolie, _and_ Sora walked up to him. I heard grunts of pain as they closed on him.  
  
"You can open your eyes now Gogglehead."  
  
I opened up hesitantly to see Rika's beautiful violet orbs in front of mine.  
  
"Am I dead?"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"No, your friends were king enough to let me work out that frustration on them."  
  
That was good. For me anyways. I heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
_It's good to be home._


	2. Of Takato and Rika

Part 2 - Of Takato and Rika  
  
I surveyed the scene before me. Small, cramped and dirty.  
  
"Takato, I think you've heard this before. You're moving. Now."  
  
He looked at me.  
  
"Rika?"  
  
I poked my finger into his chest.  
  
"From Henry, remember? I think I've got room for you at the place I found."  
  
His face was beet red in an instant.  
  
"Uh… ba… ga…"  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
_Idiot._  
  
"Not in my _bed_, you gogglehead, in my _place_. I have a sofa bed you can sleep on."  
  
"Oh."  
  
He heaved a sigh of relief as the blood slowly drained from his face. He smiled at me and walked, walking out a minute later with a suitcase. I raised an eyebrow at the quick packing job. He scratched the back of his nervously.  
  
"This was only supposed to be temporary. The rest of my stuff is at Ken's still."  
  
"Well, at least you've got _some_ sense."  
  
"Well, where did _you_ stay until you found your place?"  
  
"A hotel Goggles, a hotel."  
  
"Oh."  
  
I chuckled.  
  
_Takato's cute when he's sheepish…_  
  
I rolled my eyes at the girly thought. At least yesterday's melee had proven to me that I wasn't going soft. The fact that my fist flying for Davis's face was instinctive had proved that only Takato evoke these kinds of thoughts. Takato informed them he was checking out, and was subsequently informed that his check for that month was non-refundable, and we continued down the street from to my apartment.  
  
"So, Goggles, what was the 'mission' the sovereigns sent you on?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, that. Eh. A couple of digimon went missing and they wanted me to find them…"  
  
I cut him off.  
  
"WHAT? The so-called 'urgent' mission was for you to go off and play babysitter?"  
  
He frowned.  
  
"You've got to learn to listen to the entire story Rika. These two weren't just _any_ digimon."  
  
"Oh, what were they?"  
  
"Calumon."  
  
_What in the…_  
  
"Calumon?! You mean there's more than one of the fluffy pests?"  
  
"Yeah, one for each quadrant. The know where the southern quadrant one went to, that was BlackGuilmon, but two more just vanished a couple of days ago, they're really baffled."  
  
"Oh. You found them, I take it?"  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Nope. Not a clue."  
  
"Then why, prey tell, are you so calm?"  
  
"Because the sovereigns told me to come home. It's obviously not as important anymore."  
  
"What could be _that_ important?! The little things can make other digimon digivolve regardless of experience!"  
  
Another sigh.  
  
"I don't know. I admit it has me a _little_ worried, but there's not much I can do at this point. Besides, they said not to worry, so I won't."  
  
I sighed this time.  
  
"You think the sovereigns know where they are?"  
  
"Probably. They usually tell me this stuff, but Zhuqiamon's probably being his big old nasty self again."  
  
I nodded, and he smiled.  
  
"So, how much farther?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai was rubbing his jaw from the bruise that one of the girls, I didn't know who, had given him the other day. We had come by Takato and Rika's place to pick him up, and there was a sudden crashing inside.  
  
"What the…"  
  
Sounds of struggle continued and I knocked.  
  
"Hello? Anybody home?"  
  
The sounds of struggle had ceased now, and there was a groaning noise from inside. I reached out my hand to knock again, and the door opened. I pulled my hand back. From what Tai and the others had said, I didn't want my hand anywhere near her person. She started forward, and we took a step back. She chuckled.  
  
"I'm heading out to get something to eat. When Takato recovers, tell him to get a new lamp on his way home."  
  
And with that, she walked off like nothing was wrong.  
  
"Izzy, what do you think is going on?"  
  
I frowned a bit. Nothing came to mind.  
  
"I'm not sure Tai, I guess we'll just have to go in and check it out."  
  
He nodded and the two of us entered. In the living room we found Takato by the couch, his shirt ripped in several places, lying in a pool of shattered glass, obviously the remains of the lamp.  
  
He looked at us groggily, like he couldn't figure out where he was. Tai looked at me worriedly.  
  
"Did she hit him with the lamp Izzy?"  
  
"Maybe… I wish Joe were here. He could tell us."  
  
"Well, we should pick him up at least…"  
  
"Probably. Put him on the couch, and I'll go get a broom and start sweeping this up."  
  
"Right."  
  
Takato made a gurgling sound as Tai picked him up. Drool was running down his cheek.  
  
_Yep, definitely pretty out of it._  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You did _what_?"  
  
I blushed. Out of all of Takato's friends, Yolie was the one I got along with the best. She understood my need to take out my frustration physically.  
  
This meant she was the only person I could have this kind of conversation with.  
  
"I just… attacked him."  
  
"What brought this on?"  
  
"Oh, he was being his usual, Goggleheaded self, and the next thing I knew, there was this… urge…"  
  
Yolie chuckled.  
  
"I think I've had that urge from time to time as well."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Takato was coming around now. Tai looked at him and held up some fingers.  
  
"Takato, how many fingers am I holding up?"  
  
"…Rika…"  
  
He blinked.  
  
"Takato, what's today?"  
  
"…Rika…"  
  
Tai grabbed Takato by the shoulders and started shaking him.  
  
"Snap out of it Takato!"  
  
"Tai, I think you're doing more harm than good here…"  
  
He grumbled and put Takato down. I kneeled down next to the couch.  
  
"What happened Takato?"  
  
He blinked.  
  
"I'm not really sure… One moment I was just finishing folding up the sofa bed like Rika asked the next…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"… and the next thing I know, I just… jumped at him."  
  
Yolie's eyes sparkled mischievously.  
  
"Wow… that's… just, wow. It just came over you all of a sudden huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I couldn't help myself."  
  
She started laughing. I narrowed my eyes, and she held up her hands in supplication.  
  
"Sorry, sorry, it's just so funny thinking about it. So… how did he handle it?"  
  
I grinned. It _was_ pretty funny after all.  
  
"Not very well."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Out of the blue, she just… jumped on me. I went backwards, my arms flailing, and I knocked over the lamp before I fell on the floor."  
  
My eyes widened.  
  
"Geeze…"  
  
"I know, I don't know what came over her. Because then she… she…"  
  
Tai's eyes were like ice.  
  
"Did she hit you?"  
  
Takato shook his head slowly.  
  
"Nu-uh. She… kissed me…"  
  
We anime dropped.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
There was a grin forming on Takato's face.  
  
"She kissed me. She jumped on me, knocked me down and shoved her tongue down my throat…"  
  
Tai frowned.  
  
"Then what happened to your shirt?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"… and then I ripped his shirt."  
  
Yolie's eyes went as wide as saucers.  
  
"Clean off?!"  
  
I blushed.  
  
"No! Just… a little. My hands… I couldn't quite seem to figure out where I wanted them, so they were moving, grabbing, and the next thing I know there's this tearing noise…"  
  
Yolie smiled a little wistfully.  
  
"I know that feeling. Of course I didn't _jump_ on Ken, I just kinda ran up… but still…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And a year passed.  
  
Tai and Sora are just as strong together as they ever were. Despite Tai's begging, Sora _still_ won't move in with him. It's kinds funny watching him beg.  
  
TK and Kari seem to be all over each other every time Tai's back is turned. They've had a couple of close calls, and I'm pretty sure Tai isn't so busy mooning over Sora that he'll keep missing it for much longer.  
  
Izzy seems deliriously happy right now, and watches Mimi's every move like it's a dream he might wake up from. Mimi, on the other hand, absolutely glows from all the attention he gives her. Her restaurant is going strong, and if I can't find a new job soon I'll probably have to beg her for one. Izzy works as a freelance IT man, and is doing pretty well. He also seems to take odd jobs on commission.  
  
Matt and Jun got married over the summer, and both seem so happy they could burst. Matt only groans lightly when she takes his sports car out for a spin. Matt's band, is, surprisingly, still together, and he conned Izzy into helping him set up his newest sound system as the old one died rather suddenly in one of Jun's accidents. Matt says he'd prefer not to talk about exactly what happened, and the look on his face when he says it convinces us not to press.  
  
Davis is so continually happy that we'd have him tested for drugs if we didn't know the cause was Jun moving out. Davis can't seem to keep a relationship going despite his best efforts. No matter how many times he gets shot down though, he always picks himself back up. It's fascinating really. His spirit seems unbreakable.  
  
Joe and Carmela seem to be getting back on track, which is great considering the rocky patch it went through. They seem to do well enough, though the relationship has recently progressed beyond shy looks during dinner dates according to Gomamon, who was promptly muffled by a blushing Joe. Carmela is okay, but I don't see enough of either of them to really know what's going on on that side of town.  
  
Cody finally finished high school, and we held a big bash for him. He's happy enough in his own, quite way, but I think the party just wasn't his style. Armadillomon still seems a little closed up even after a few years, but as per Cody's request, we give him space and don't ask why.  
  
Yolie seems to be just as much of an emotional whirlwind as she's always been, and Ken, instead of struggling to catch up as one might expect, seems instead to be caught up in it but not affected by it, like the eye of a hurricane.  
  
The news from the southern quadrant is heartening. Henry and Jeri are still together, though I am something of a taboo subject still. Henry has gone off to work for his father as a programmer, while Jeri is content to wait tables in a local diner.  
  
Impmon and his tamers are doing fine, though Mako tends to be something of a troublemaker, frequently dragging his friend Doroon along for the ride along with both his sister _and_ Susie. Guilmon's Shed, as I'm told it's called now, is a favorite hang out spot, if only because Jeri won't go there, and Henry only rarely goes out of respect for her.  
  
Ryo, Alice, Kazu, and Kenta are still missing in action. When pressed, Azulongmon says that they're fine and not to worry about it. If they needed my help he'd call me, and to kindly keep my nose out of it as 'the world, digital or otherwise, does not revolve around you.' I backed off at that point.  
  
And Rika and I? Well, after the lamp incident, I've learned that for Rika, aggression is not something only applied to a battlefield, and that her competitive spirit is not confined to the digimon card game. I shudder to think about the things she and Yolie must talk about. A part of me almost prays Yolie and Ken never 'cross the line'. I don't know if I would survive.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sighed.  
  
Rika would never admit it, but she did miss her mom.  
  
_I really should pay my respects too._  
  
Part of me really didn't want to go back, but I had to face up to what I did. From what Henry had told me, it was like I had reopened a wound, and it continued to fester under the surface. Any mention of me, and Jeri flew to pieces.  
  
_Maybe confronting her face-to-face is what she needs…_  
  
I owed that to both of them.  
  
_Okay that's it. We're going back._  
  
I called all the Digidestined the next day. If we were taking a trip back home, there was no reason not let them tag along this time. I think Davis put it best.  
  
"ROAD TRIP!" 


	3. Southern Exposure

Part 3 - Southern Exposure  
  
This was potentially a bad idea.  
  
Oh who am I kidding. This is a really bad idea.  
  
I knew Jeri would be pissed the moment she found out that I was here, in Shinjuku Park, hold Takato's green card, Impmon overhead playing with a fireball, and Ai standing nervously over to my right. I'd never actually met Takato, but we'd talked online a few times, and Impmon said he was a good guy.  
  
Given Henry's situation, being Jeri's girlfriend, the official cover story was that Impmon stole it from him. In reality he'd given it to Susie, who had given it to me.  
  
I don't have much contact with Jeri, on account of how she hates Impmon's guts, and that's just weird. How anyone could hate someone as cool as Impmon was beyond me. Sure Impmon and I, and Ai of course, had had our share fights, most of them when we were little, but we were really good friends now. After all, we'd forgiven each other. Impmon had forgiven us for being jerks, and we'd forgiven him for what he'd done when we weren't around.  
  
Which is what Jeri can't seem to do.  
  
Henry and Terriermon were really cool. and Susie too I guess, but Jeri just couldn't seem to forget the past.  
  
But all that was beside the point. The fact that I we might get in trouble with the older kids was beside the point, I was used to being in trouble with the teachers at school anyways, and this couldn't be much different right?  
  
No.  
  
This was about only one thing. This was about meeting the one and only. This was all about meeting the great Davis Motomiya.  
  
A digital field exploded around us, and Impmon leapt form the tree he'd been relaxing on, banishing the fireball he'd been playing with. Reality seemed to swirl together at one point, and then the area flushed green, and corrected itself, opening a green hole in space. And out popped a brown haired guy about six years older than me. He stood there for a moment looking around, before a shoe came out and kicked him, sending him sprawling.  
  
"Oww! Rika."  
  
"Move it, Gogglehead. Other people have to get through too."  
  
Impmon and I started laughing as Takato got up, rubbing his butt, where she'd kicked him.  
  
When I didn't recognize the digimon that came through, I raised my D-Ark and read it's stats.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
BlackGuilmon  
  
Level: Rookie Type: Virus/Vaccine Class: Dark Dragon  
  
Attacks: Fireball Rock Smasher  
  
This digimon has a pleasant personality despite his appearance, and the only thing worse than his Fireball is his appetite. ^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
So that's the famous BlackGuilmon, huh?  
  
I looked over at Impmon.  
  
"You can take BlackGuilmon, right?"  
  
He looked back, and darted his eyes back and forth.  
  
"Uh. sure."  
  
I sighed. That was Impmon-speak for 'I'm not sure'.  
  
Oh well, if he's got to be outclassed by someone, at least it's someone famous.  
  
Other people and digimon came out behind Rika and Renamon. Tai and Sora with Agumon and Biyomon, Jun and Matt Ishida with Gabumon, Mimi and Izzy Izumi with Tentomon and Palmon, and lastly, Davis Motomiya and Veemon. Veemon grinned and ran over to us.  
  
"Hey, Impmon, long time no shee!"  
  
Impmon grinned right back.  
  
"Yeah. This'll be great. These are my tamers, Mako and Ai."  
  
Takato walked over and looked down.  
  
"So you're Mako and Ai?"  
  
I nodded slowly. This was so cool my hair was standing on end. Literally. I could never get it to stay down.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Ai just blushed and nodded. She's shy around new people. Takato just smiled at us, and kept talking.  
  
"Anywhere we should avoid?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He laughed a little.  
  
"What I meant was: where's Jeri? It's probably a good idea to avoid her until I have a chance to talk to her one on one."  
  
Oh. that.  
  
"Uhhh. I'm not sure where they are."  
  
I looked at Impmon, and he shrugged helplessly. Neither of us had paid much attention to Henry after he had told us what to do. Ai groaned next to me, her disapproval apparent.  
  
"If you two ever took the wax out of your ears you might actually have known! They're in the mall today."  
  
She blushed talking to Takato still, but at least she had words coming out of her mouth.  
  
Hey.  
  
I looked up at everyone.  
  
"You know, we should drop by the convention center!"  
  
The Digidestined were talking amongst themselves, but some of them had stepped over to hear what the plan was. Davis smiled at me, and it was like a dream come true.  
  
"Why? What's going on?"  
  
I grinned.  
  
"A digimon convention!"  
  
Izzy's eyes lit up.  
  
"Prodigious!"  
  
He ran over to the steps. Or at least he tried to, but Mimi held him back.  
  
"I think we should get settled in first, dear. You can go tomorrow."  
  
He stopped struggling at this point and scratched behind his head.  
  
"Oh. Right."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My butt was still a little sore from where Rika had kicked me, but that was okay. Mako was certainly a character though. He and Impmon seemed well matched. I wondered about Ai, though. Except for that one berating comment, she hadn't said much.  
  
I was thinking as we were walking down the stairs to the street when a black van with some interesting gadgets on top screeched to a halt in front of us, interrupting said thoughts.  
  
The van's engine quieted, and the doors opened. I recognized one of the three people who got out.  
  
Oh boy. not good.  
  
Yamaki took in the group of us as we stood there. Rika shoved her way to the front. He glared at her.  
  
"We picked up an extremely large amount of data coming out of a rather stable digital gate. Care to explain Ms. Nonaka?"  
  
Well, at least my technique is getting better.  
  
Rika smiled sweetly, and I knew something was up.  
  
"Of course. Takato.?"  
  
When I hesitated, she grabbed my arm and shoved me forward. I stumbled a bit, but managed to keep myself from tripping as I caught myself about a foot from falling into Yamaki. I grinned nervously.  
  
"Uh, hi Mr. Yamaki. sir."  
  
I could almost see his eye twitch underneath his shades.  
  
"Matsuki?! Aren't you supposed to be dead?!"  
  
I scratched the back of my head nervously.  
  
"Um. yes? Five years now is it?"  
  
He nodded. Slowly. Very slowly.  
  
This isn't working well.  
  
"But obviously I'm not really dead, you see. of course you can see. You see, I spent some time with some, um, friends. who, well, um. and anyways we just came for, well, you see. a vacation?"  
  
Yamaki's hand kept clenching and unclenching like a nervous tic.  
  
"A vacation?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"You've actually been alive all this time?"  
  
I nodded some more.  
  
"You're just letting me in on this now?"  
  
More nodding, and he groaned.  
  
"Okay, I'm just going to accept that, but you're all going to have to come with me back to Hypnos to confirm that and answer some other questions."  
  
One of the two women behind him cleared her throat.  
  
"What Talley?"  
  
"Um, all of them sir?"  
  
He looked at us.  
  
"Fine. Matsuki, you and one of these other unknowns come with us."  
  
I looked back at the Digidestined. They looked at each other for a moment, then they all shoved Izzy forward. He looked back at Mimi who only smiled and waved. He started mumbling under his breath.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Yamaki appeared to have caught Izzy off guard.  
  
"Uh, I guess I'm coming along. Though Tai should really be doing this."  
  
He turned back to glare at Tai, who shrugged and smirked. Rika proceeded to grin at me.  
  
"See you later, Goggles. Meet me at my mom's!"  
  
It's gonna be a long day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is a little weird.  
  
I was beginning to regret coming down here. Government officials in black vans investigating digital things was not good. Takato, on the other hand was peering through the tinted glass and frowning.  
  
"Uh, Mr. Yamaki?"  
  
"Yes Matsuki?"  
  
"Um, if I'm not mistaken, sir, aren't those twin tower things in the other direction?"  
  
I could see Yamaki grimace in the rear view mirror.  
  
"I guess you weren't here for it. After the D-Reaper ate the original Hypnos building, budget cuts forced us to abandon the property and move to another, smaller location."  
  
"With a lower staff too."  
  
Yamaki glowered at the one who had introduced herself as Riley once we had gotten started. She just stared back, as if daring him to do something about it. Surprisingly, he backed down. He addressed us while turning into a small parking garage, beside a small office building.  
  
"Never work with your girlfriend."  
  
Riley whacked him on the back of the head. Takato and I shuddered in unison. We exited the van and the three of us shared a look for a moment, most likely sharing the exact same thought.  
  
Women.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You could actually see the drool coming out of Izzy's mouth as he looked at the domed computers, the chair and everything else. I was a little impressed, but Izzy.  
  
Yamaki grunted.  
  
"Talley, get to work. Riley, set up the machines. Let's run some tests."  
  
The moment the orders were given, Izzy ran over to Talley and started bugging her.  
  
Oh boy.  
  
Two hours later, the tests had been done, and Yamaki had listened to my story.  
  
"."  
  
"."  
  
"And I'm supposed to believe that?"  
  
"Um, yes?"  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Fine. You both check out. I'll accept it as one of the oddities of the digital world."  
  
We heard something over to our left and looked. Izzy had hooked his laptop into the computers and was looking around. Talley had spotted him from the lift chair.  
  
"Um, Mr. Izumi, sir? I don't think you should be doing that."  
  
He sighed and disconnected the computers.  
  
I turned to Yamaki.  
  
"You do know we're gonna need a crowbar to get him out of here, right?"  
  
"Surely it isn't that difficult."  
  
We looked sharply left again as a scream was heard.  
  
Izzy was now hanging over the top of the lift chair, examining the controls. Yamaki looked at me.  
  
"Do what you have to."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
I walked over to the telephone, and dialed.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
[Nonaka residence.]  
  
"Rika? It's Takato."  
  
[Oh, hi Goggles. What's up?]  
  
"Uh, I need a favor. Where's Mimi?"  
  
[Talking to mom about the downsides of modeling. Ugh.]  
  
"Well, could you get her for me? I need a little help."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"KOUSHIRO IZUMI!!!!"  
  
I looked up from my precarious position. and promptly fell off with a loud clatter that neatly drowned out my groan of pain.  
  
Half of the domed computer screen overhead was covered with Mimi's face over what I absentmindedly noted to be a high power web cam.  
  
"Uh, heh heh, hi Mimi."  
  
"Don't you hi me, Izzy! You come back here this instant!"  
  
I was on my feet in an instant, nearly saluting.  
  
"Yes, ma'am!"  
  
I grabbed my computer in one hand and Takato in the other and peeled out of the room pronto.  
  
You don't make Mimi mad. Ever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I smiled contentedly to myself as I walked down the hallway.  
  
Rika's certainly made a lot of friends since she went off with that boy.  
  
Which was good for her. Rika needed friends whether she knew it or not. It was still good to have her home though, even though that's where all of her friends were. I had missed her.  
  
But at least she's happy.  
  
I sat down and smiled at the sounds of a full house. It seemed more comfortable with a lot of people here. Not empty like it usually was.  
  
My musings were interrupted by a loud thump coming from Rika's room.  
  
Fearing something to be wrong, I sped down the hallway and opened the door, placing my hand over my mouth to cover my smile at the scene.  
  
Takato was on the floor on his back, Rika in the process of yanking off his shirt, he only had one sleeve still in it, and he was looking a little dazed. Rika looked up at me and glared.  
  
"MOM! Can't a girl make-out with her boyfriend in peace?!"  
  
I hurried out the door, closing, retreating to my own room before collapsing in laughter. 


	4. Mike's Digi Shack

Part 4 - Mike's Digi Shack  
  
"Pleaaaase?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Aw, come on…"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Riikaaaaa…"  
  
_Shameless beggar…_  
  
If the average person saw Takato and I walking down the street, they'd instantly 'know' that I was the one in charge. I lead, he follows. I raise my voice slightly, or give it an edge, and he backs down, no questions asked.  
  
The truth of the matter is that Takato only submits because he wants to. We enjoy spending time with each other, and he knows that one of the ways I enjoy myself is by asserting my superiority over other people, especially him. We have a lot of the same interests, if highly different skill levels, but he objects at first and backs down just to make me happy. We both know it, and know the other knows it, but I still get a happy little glow inside when he lets out that meek little 'yes Rika', and goes with whatever I have planned.  
  
But on the rare occasion that Takato wants to do something I don't want to, however, I don't stand a chance. But I try, damn it.  
  
_Maybe I just need to give myself a little pep talk.  
  
Okay Rika, you can do this. Stay firm, be confident, and, whatever you do, under no circumstances do you look directly in his eyes…_   
When Takato _really_ wants something, like he does right now, he begs. He's a natural pro, and his being around BlackGuilmon only helps him perfect his technique. The real trick is his eyes. Somehow his eyes make it look as if he'll die unless he gets his way.  
  
I stamp my foot in frustration, looking skyward to avoid him.  
  
"Look, Takato, I don't care if _you_ go, but _I_ certainly…"  
  
He lets out a small whimper, which he could _only_ have learned from BlackGuilmon, and I look down out of instinct, directly into his eyes.  
  
_Crap._  
  
"Uuuuaagh! Alright already, I'll go!"  
  
The expression of despair instantly fades and is replaced by a look of joy.  
  
_Deceitful little…_  
  
He runs up and pulls me into a tight hug, before running out of the room.  
  
_Great…  
  
I _really_ don't want to go._  
  
I didn't want to go to the digimon convention. I still maintain that Renamon is a girl's best friend, but guys gawked at me enough when I was fourteen, I don't even want to think about how many of them will now that I'm nineteen.  
  
"Hey Rika!"  
  
I rolled my eyes and turned around.  
  
"Yeah Takato?"  
  
He grinned at me.  
  
"I'm doing this for your own good. You should really defend your title…"  
  
He tossed a scrap of paper at me. I unfolded it. It had a couple of flashy digimon pictures on it, and a lot of text. A portion was highlighted, so I read that first.  
  
'Returning this year to the tournament is Jamie Carter, the one and only Digimon King! He offers all comers the chance to dethrone him!'  
  
I arched an eyebrow. I glanced at the tournament date and saw it for today. Registration would be over in two hours.  
  
_This kid's dead._  
  
I grabbed my deck and hurried out the door. Takato already had the car warmed up. I ran around to the other side and slid in, hurrying to put my seatbelt in place.  
  
"Where are the others?"  
  
He shrugged as he pulled out of the driveway.  
  
"They took the van we rented out there already."  
  
"So we're late?"  
  
"Essentially."  
  
I grinned at him.  
  
"Convention center Gogglehead. Step on it."  
  
"Yes Ma'am!"  
  
Funny thing is though, no matter how much I don't want to go with him initially, he always finds some way for me to enjoy myself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're full of it Mako."  
  
"I am _not_! You can even ask Ai, she was there!"  
  
Doroon was kind of an odd looking guy. He had dark blue hair with rings of gray in it, all spiked up, which makes it look weird, because his hair has a blue-gray-blue-gray pattern in it. Horizontally. And just to throw anyone off, his eyes are yellow.  
  
He says it's natural, and I believe him. His hair is actually soft, not stiff like you would expect in spiked hair. And besides, Doroon isn't the kind of guy you would associate with dyed hair and colored contacts. Doroon is a quiet kind of guy, but still often goes pranking with Impmon and me.  
  
Doroon turned to look at Ai, who naturally blushed. She replied, but you had to listen to hear her.  
  
"He's telling the truth…"  
  
Doroon's eyes widened. If there's anything in life that's constant, it's the fact that Ai is completely incapable of lying to Doroon.  
  
Especially for me.  
  
"Wow."  
  
The doors 'dinged' then, and we got off the subway car and made our way to the street. Impmon jumped off the roof of the car and followed us up, staying high to avoid being seen until we reached the street, where it was easy enough to pretend he was in costume and make our way over to the convention center. I grinned over at Doroon.  
  
"You should have seen Davis. He was soooo cool!"  
  
Doroon and Ai just looked at each other and rolled their eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sneezed suddenly, calling the attention of the man in the booth named 'Mike's Digi Shack'. I had been trying to slip past unnoticed, largely because so many other people noticeably avoiding it as well.  
  
_And when in Rome…_  
  
Contrary to popular belief, I'm not quite that stupid. In any event I tried to hurry out of the guy's immediate line of sight.  
  
"Hey, you there, in the goggles!"  
  
_Oh boy…_  
  
Since 'in the goggles' described half the people here, I wasn't the only one who stopped. The short, balding man singled me out by pointing though. Veemon ducked into the crowd.  
  
"You, get over here. What's your name, son?"  
  
I gulped a little.  
  
"Dav…"  
  
_Oh that's smooth Davis. Tell him your real name and make him think you've completely flipped your lid._  
  
"Okay, Dave. You're going to be today's contestant."  
  
_Contestant? That doesn't sound so bad…_  
  
"What's the prize?"  
  
The little man grinned and held up a card deck.  
  
"This deck. It has all sorts of super rare cards!"  
  
I grinned.  
  
_This might not be so bad after all…_  
  
"Great."  
  
He pointed over to a door as he continued.  
  
"You see that door? Through that door is an obstacle course. In it are five rare cards you need you get. If you get them all, you get the deck. We'll be watching on the monitors to see your progress. Oh, and take this."  
  
He handed me a small box with a button under a collapsible lid.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's in case you want to quit."  
  
_Oh…  
  
Oh well, what's the worst that could happen?_  
  
I walked over and went through the door, going down the stairs. As the door closed, I heard something I didn't like.  
  
"Don't worry, folks. A competent medical team is standing by."  
  
Card 1:  
  
Two minutes later I was standing in front of the first card. I'd had to climb over some man-made hills, and walk around a patch of mud just now, but nothing _too_ serious. I looked at the card in front of me. I looked around. I still saw nothing.  
  
Too bad I didn't look up. Hindsight is 20/20 is suppose.  
  
I grabbed the card. When I did, I heard a rumble above me. I looked up, and ran as a gout of flame shot down over my position.  
  
_Whew…  
  
Huh? Is something burning?_  
  
I looked back. The fire was eating it's way through my shirt.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
I ran and dove into the mud pit, finally understanding why it was there. The fire went out pretty fast.  
  
_Oh man…_  
  
I lay there for a moment, just letting my back soak up the coolness of the mud. Then I got up and decided to press on.  
  
_I've been through worse, right?_  
  
Card 2:  
  
After several more generic obstacles, I came to a long hallway. I looked at it skeptically, especially after the fire thing from the first card. The card was near the door out of the hall, hanging by a thread above it.  
  
I took a cautious step out into the hall.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Another step nothing.  
  
I went on like this for several more yards, but nothing happened.  
  
Deciding that the flamethrower in the first part was enough to make anyone else who had played quit, I jogged towards the card.  
  
Out of nowhere, something cold and wet hit me in several places. I went down in pain. Then I rolled over and looked up. There was slush being fired out of what looked like pitching machines all along both sides of the hallway.  
  
_Fantastic._  
  
I lay there for a moment, thinking. Then I was cursing in pain because the machines were flinging the stuff down now.  
  
I got up and made a dash for the front, ripping the card off the string as I passed, being pelted all the way. I slammed the door behind me and leaned there, gasping for breath.  
  
_It can't get much worse, right?_  
  
Card 3:  
  
It just sat there on the table. I could just reach out and grab it right now.  
  
_Surely they don't think I'm _that_ stupid._   
I looked up, down, side to side, behind me and under the table. For the life of me, I still couldn't figure out what the trick was.  
  
_Well, they've already set me on fire and smashed me with slush. What could be more painful, right?_  
  
Apparently being electrocuted while still wet from the slush is quite a bit more painful. When I lifted the card, two nubs shot out from under it, attaching to my chest, completing the circuit for the tazer.  
  
I lay on the ground for a few minutes before pushing myself into a sitting position. Then I sat there for a bit before forging ahead.  
  
Card 4:  
  
_Oh there's no way this is right…_  
  
It was a big room. Really big. There was absolutely nothing in it, except the card, which was on the ground in front of the customary door out. I sighed. No matter what happened to me, quitting was not an option. I had too much pride at stake here.  
  
_I guess the only thing to do is to go in and see what's there._  
  
I took a few cautious steps in, ready to bolt out of the room if need be.  
  
_Five feet…  
  
Ten feet…  
  
Fifteen feet…  
  
Twen…_  
  
At this point I fell about five feet, into the bottom of a hole. Short enough for me to pull myself out of, but high enough to make the drop hurt. Grumbling, I pulled myself up onto the ledge and lay down on my back recovering. This was really beginning to wear me down. I rolled away from the hole to get to my feet.  
  
And fell into another hole.  
  
"DAMN IT!"  
  
Card 5:  
  
_There's no way in hell I'm falling for this again…_  
  
Like the previous room, the room was large, but almost completely empty. The only things I could see were the card, which was on a pedestal bathed in a shaft of light, and the other door out, and presumably to safety.  
  
The other thing the two rooms held in common was that I would have to walk into it in order to find out what the deal was.  
  
_Five feet…  
  
Ten feet…  
  
Fift…_  
  
There was a smacking sound as I ran right into something. Feeling around, I felt kind of like a mime, because there were walls there, I just couldn't see them.  
  
_This is gonna be a long day…_  
  
About a half hour of cursing later I had finally made my way to the pedestal. I looked all around, inspected the pillar carefully, and even made a mock grab for the card.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
I sighed, and prepared for the worst, like machine gun fire or something.  
  
I took the card.  
  
For a moment, nothing happened.  
  
Then, a klaxon blared and the walls illuminated green and went up.  
  
_Huh?  
  
I… won? Nothing bad is gonna happen?_  
  
Then, from above me, I heard a scream. I couldn't tell what the words were, but the person was angry, and they were female. Instinctively, I looked up, but I saw nothing but the grating the light was pouring in through high above me.  
  
Then, the light blanked out suddenly as I was covered in a chunk fluid that smelled suspiciously of puke.  
  
I wiped it off my face and looked around. Seeing nothing, I let out a scream of pure rage as if to counter the one that had tricked me before.  
  
Sufficiently sated for now, I headed for the door. I was almost there when the door burst in and five guys in white uniforms burst in.  
  
I took aim and let loose with my fist, laying one of them out. The others slowly backed off, then turned and ran for the exit. I wandered out.  
  
When I got up the stairs, the bald guy was looking at me like an I was an idiot.  
  
"Why did you punch out that Paramedic?"  
  
"They were Paramedics?"  
  
The guy looked at me incredulously.  
  
"You didn't know they were Paramedics?!!"  
  
I looked at him strangely.  
  
"I thought the last obstacle was to take out some karate guys or something."  
  
The guy just stared at me for a second, so I moved on.  
  
"You know, a lot of that stuff was downright dangerous. That actually wasn't too bad. But did you really _have_ to dump puke on me?"  
  
The manager looked embarrassed for a second.  
  
"Actually, that wasn't supposed to happen. It was a freak accident."  
  
_Great. My lucky day._  
  
He then directed me to a hanging shower where I washed off. When I got out, there was a new shirt waiting for me along with the rest of my stuff. It was blue, and had plain black lettering that read:  
  
**I cheated death at Mike's Digi Shack**  
  
I put on the other clothes, including my new shirt, which was really the least they could do since they ruined my other one, and walked out onto a stage. There were instant cheers and applause from all around as I walked out.  
  
Well, except the Paramedic team, one of them with bandages over his nose, flipped me the bird, but I could see where they were coming from.  
  
As the applause died down, the manager came up to me and handed me the deck. He spoke into a microphone.  
  
"Dave, in five years of doing this, I've never one seen anyone win. Congratulations. Now get out of here."  
  
I put the deck in my pocket and walked down the stairs. When I finally managed to ditch the crowd, Veemon joined up with me again.  
  
"You're the bravest guy I know Davis."  
  
I looked down at him, and thought about all I'd just gone through for a deck of cards.  
  
"I'd better be." 


	5. Emotional Whirlwinds

Part 5 - Emotional Whirlwinds  
  
"Okay, here's the plan. We're gonna go get tickets to get inside. Impmon, remember to act like a doll so that we don't get into trouble."  
  
Impmon nodded. He didn't like playing doll, but we didn't have enough money for four people. We walked up to the table and purchased some tickets. Then something happened I wasn't quite expecting.  
  
"Sign this please."  
  
"Huh? What's this for?"  
  
The lady behind the glass sighed.  
  
"Last year some cosplayers got out of hand, they had a mock battle that got too rough and hurt some people. This says that you won't sue us for anything that happens to you inside."  
  
I rolled my eyes as I looked down at the sheet.  
  
_Some people…_  
  
Then I brightened, and quickly scribbled my name, passing the other two back to Doroon and Ai. I wasn't quite sure if this was legal, given that we were only eleven, but I wasn't about to say anything either. Davis was inside, and I wanted to go hang out.  
  
I rolled my eyes as Doroon held open the door for us when we entered, mostly because Ai was blushing furiously.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_Now this is the good life. Good company, good entertainment, and decent snacks._  
  
We were in a theatre like room, which had been showing the Digimon series for the past several days apparently. I had the armrest up between Jun's seat and mine, and she was snuggled up against me, my arm around her shoulders.  
  
I glanced over to my left at Tai, who was in a similar position with Sora, and he just smiled back before turning his attention back to the screen, which was showing the final episode, A Million Points of Light. I smiled as it showed Ken and Yolie with kids. Then it showed something so preposterous it was mind-boggling.  
  
[And who would have ever guessed that Matt and Sora would end up married…]  
  
_Takato mentioned an epilogue, but this?!_  
  
Don't get me wrong. I like Sora. She's the sister I never had. Frankly, there used to be days I wished I could trade TK in for her. But married to her? Don't get me started about what's wrong with that picture.  
  
I looked over quickly at Tai and her, and saw them both with dropped jaws. Tai's face quickly turned a strange greenish color, and he bolted out of the theatre, hands over his mouth while Sora continued to stare in shock, even as applause rang out during the credits. I collapsed back in my seat to ponder this development.  
  
Tai would obviously need some sign that he and Sora were still going to be together, no matter what the stupid thing said.  
  
_I am _not_ looking forward to this…_   
"Hussy!"  
  
I looked carefully to my right at Jun, who was glaring daggers at a confused Sora. I took a careful look at the fires in her eyes, and decided to just be grateful that Bearmon had decided not to come on this trip.  
  
"W-What…?"  
  
Jun's eyes seemed to glow, and I developed a nervous tick in my right eye as I sat there.  
  
"How dare you take my husband you little skank!"  
  
I put my head in my hands and started silently sobbing as Jun leapt over me, arms reaching for Sora's throat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I smiled as I watched Mimi carefully brush her hair into place. She turned to me, doing a little spin.  
  
"How do I look?"  
  
I smiled.  
  
"Simply beautiful. You look fantastic Mimi. You could never look any less."  
  
She blushed, and kissed me on the cheek.  
  
"Well, here goes…"  
  
She strode out purposefully, onto a catwalk like structure as I made my way back out into the stands to watch, down to the first row, where contestant relatives sat. Mimi was participating in her own look-alike contest, something that amused us both to no end. She had an unfair advantage of course, but it wasn't like this was serious or something.  
  
_Who would believe the truth? Besides, who can look more like Mimi than Mimi?_  
  
Mimi, who was entered as a 'Mia Takabana' stood with the other contestants, waiting for the judges to announce the winner. The contestants, Mimi included, shuffled a little nervously as the judges whispered quietly among themselves. Most of the contestants were younger than Mimi, but she wasn't the oldest in the group either. In fact there were a rather large crowd of older, and by older I mean obviously not twelve.  
  
Then, the moment of truth arrived.  
  
"And the winner for Mimi in season one is… Cara Jenkins!"  
  
We clapped politely, and waited for the next one.  
  
"The winner for Mimi in zero two is… Lian Cortella!"  
  
I smiled and clapped politely with the other people in the stands, and short Mimi a reassuring smile, and she gave it back. They motioned those of us there to support someone up onto the stage, and they held a short interview with the girls who won. I walked over to Mimi.  
  
"You sure you're okay?"  
  
She smiled and shrugged.  
  
"It was just for laughs, Izzy. I mean, I certainly _hope_ I don't look twelve to sixteen anymore."  
  
I looked her up and down.  
  
"No. No you don't.  
  
She blushed and swatted my playfully.  
  
"Stop that!"  
  
Then something happened that really shouldn't have.  
  
I mean _I_ would have had better sense than this, and I _still_ know absolutely nothing of consequence about women.  
  
But they did it anyways.  
  
"And, now, the winner for Mimi in the epilogue is… Mia Takabana!"  
  
The judges, all smiles, walked over to us. The only thing that kept me from backing away in terror is that Mimi would kill me if I did, and living was something I was very interested in.  
  
Her hands clenched into fists.  
  
Her eye twitched.  
  
Then she let out a primordial scream of anger.  
  
"I'M NINETEEN YOU IDIOTS! NINETEEN! HOW DARE YOU SAY I LOOK LIKE I'M THIRTY-ONE!!!"  
  
Then, only my quick reflexes prevented Mimi from getting a possible murder charge, or at least assault and battery.  
  
"NOOOOO!"  
  
I tackled her to the floor as she leapt at the judges, hand curled like claws.  
  
The floor was stunned. Some of the people Mimi's age a something that looked like smug satisfaction on their faces as we lay there. Mimi, under me, was blushing; probably more at our position than at her outburst. Then she wrapped her arms around me and started kissing me. I didn't understand why she did that, and I concluded that I probably didn't want to. I just went with it.  
  
Then, just when it seemed like things couldn't get any weirder, Tai burst out of the double doors behind us. In his haste, he tripped right over us and landed face first on a grating, where he started puking his guts out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I win."  
  
The kid across from me gaped in shock as I laid my last card down, his green hair in his eyes. I smirked as he just sat there, never taking his eyes off the cards. Then he seemed to recover a bit and looked over at me, extending his hand. Slowly.  
  
"You played well. But _I'll_ win the next one. I guarantee it."  
  
I laughed.  
  
"I was playing to win when you were still in diapers. Come back when you've actually gotten some experience."  
  
He growled, and I narrowed my eyes. But then he snorted and rose, leaving the table. With a sharp motion of his hand, two people in black suits rose to follow him.  
  
_Rich brats… ugh…_  
  
I stood patiently through the awards ceremony, such a thing only made possible by the fact that I was savoring my victory, and received some cards that I really didn't need. I walked over to Takato when it was finished.  
  
He just smiled at me. I grumbled a bit.  
  
"I'll admit it felt pretty good wasting that pretty boy, but don't let it go to your head, Gogglebrain."  
  
He just grinned, somewhat impudently, and I was forced to roll my eyes in response.  
  
"Let's just go see how our intrepid 'vacationers' are doing, hmmm?"  
  
He just nodded, and we left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I smiled a little to myself as I sat on the ourdoor patio of a restaurant. I had been trying to keep Jeri occupied pretty much constantly in the last few days, though I was hoping to go meet up with Takato and the digidestined sometime before they left, like when Jeri had her shift in the diner or something.  
  
_I hope Takato talks to her before he leaves. This really needs to be worked out, and the sooner the better._  
  
"Mr. Wong."  
  
I froze at the voice. I didn't ordinarily mind talking to Yamaki, but if he was taking the trouble to track me down when I was on a date, and not even trying the cell first, especially _now_, then I was about to be in serious trouble.  
  
_I am _soooo_ glad Jeri's in the bathroom right now._  
  
I turned and faced Yamaki, then slapped my hand over my face.  
  
"Terrirmon, no!"  
  
The little dog-digimon jumped down from the overhang he was leaning over, showing that he was carrying ketchup and mustard - and he had been about ready to start squirting at Yamaki. I shuddered. Yamaki just grunted his thanks. Then he carried on, without sitting down.  
  
"Why didn't you inform me that he wasn't dead last year?"  
  
I had no trouble understanding who 'he' was. I had already figured that Takato was the reason for this little visit. With any luck, Yamaki would be gone before Jeri got back and I would be completely in the clear. But to do that I had to work fast.  
  
"There was no reason to, as he left again right after. We didn't really think he would come back again."  
  
Yamaki nodded slowly, understanding the answer, but obviously not pleased.  
  
"And were you aware that he came back yesterday?"  
  
"He who?"  
  
_Oh no._  
  
Terriermon snickered and I glared down at him.  
  
_Oh lord, not now. What did I do to deserve this?_  
  
Yamaki gave her the answer without batting an eye.  
  
"Matsuki."  
  
Jeri just stood there for a second, and I used the time wisely. That is, I got under the table and curled into a fetal position, hands over my ears. Yamaki arched an eyebrow at me.  
  
Then he understood.  
  
He had unleashed the whirlwind.  
  
Hurricane Jeri was loose.  
  
"TAKATO, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU LITTLE @!$&!(&$ $)&*$&^$, YOU'LL WISH YOUR GRANDPARENTS HAD NEVER LOOKED AT EACH OTHER!"  
  
Then she looked down at where I was. She stopped screaming, but the winds were still biting.  
  
"And _you_ knew about this didn't you?"  
  
I just gulped. She narrowed her eyes at me.  
  
"We'll discuss it later. _He_ needs to be dealt with first. Yamaki, where is he?"  
  
Yamaki looked at her, and I think he was actually frightened.  
  
"I'm not sure I should tell you that."  
  
Her voice came out as a hiss.  
  
"Fine. I'll find him myself. And the both of you stay out of it."  
  
I just gaped as she stalked off, madder than I had ever seen. I turned wearily to Yamaki.  
  
"And that's the other reason I didn't say anything…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I turned Rika's mother's car into the driveway and we got out. The digidestined's rented van was probably a few minutes from getting here, as Mako had insisted on riding with them, dragging the other kids and Impmon along for the ride. We laughed a little as we went over to the front door and went in.  
  
The scene inside made my mouth go dry.  
  
There, sitting on the couch opposite Rika's mother, sat Jeri Katou. She smiled sweetly at us as Ms. Nonaka rose.  
  
"Oh, you're home! I'm ashamed of you two, not contacting your old friend when you came back. I'm going to bed, but you three stay here and catch up on old times."  
  
I sat on the couch where she had been, and Rika sat down right beside me. Neither of us knew quite what to expect here.  
  
_I _really_ hope this goes okay…_


	6. Emotions Running Wild

Part 6 - Emotions Running Wild  
  
The van slowed to a stop outside my house, and the four of us, me, Mako, Doroon and Impmon, got out. We waved goodbye as the van went off down the street. Once it was out of sight, Doroon turned to us.  
  
"I had better get home before my parents start worrying."  
  
Mako nodded.  
  
"Yeah. See ya tomorrow Doroon."  
  
I, on the other hand, frowned.  
  
"Are you sure you can get home okay Doroon? It's getting dark out."  
  
He looked at me a little funny for a moment.  
  
"Yeah, sure, it's not that far to the place I live."  
  
The frown on my face lessened, but didn't vanish entirely. In the nearly four years since he had moved here, I hadn't once seen his parents or house. I shrugged it off.  
  
_Oh well, he's probably just embarrassed or something._  
  
Doroon gave us a final wave, and then took off down the street running.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jeri sat there for a moment, looking a little thoughtful. Her eyes narrowed, and she spoke.  
  
"We should have this little get together outside so we don't disturb Rika's mother."  
  
I followed numbly outside. When we got to the door, I held my hand out, blocking Rika.  
  
"What's the big idea, Gogglehead?"  
  
"This is between me and Jeri, Rika. Please don't interfere."  
  
She growled.  
  
"Fine."  
  
She walked back in shutting the door behind her. Well, actually, she kind of slammed it.  
  
_I'm gonna get it later._  
  
"Alright, Takato, let's have a chat shall we?"  
  
Her voice came out as a hiss. A very low, lethal hiss.  
  
_Or maybe it'll be starting right now…_  
  
I frowned.  
  
"Fine. Maybe you can tell me just what your huge problem is. I did what I had to. I don't understand why you can't accept that."  
  
Her eyes blazed like little suns.  
  
"Why? Why?! WHY?! I _hate_ you, no, that's too poor a word. I _loathe_ you. You corrupt everything you touch! You're a monster, Takato! Every life you enter gets ruined! Leomon was deleted because of you! Rika ran away because of you! Henry still gets depressed because of you! Look at BlackGuilmon!  
  
"Before you got your slimy hands on him he was just as happy as can be!  
  
"Before you got a hold of him, he wasn't 'Black'!  
  
"Before you got a hold of him he was never, _ever_ Megidramon!"  
  
I opened my mouth, but no words came out. I simply couldn't force the words out of my mouth. A lot of that simply wasn't true, and I couldn't come up with anything to say to it. She looked a little smug.  
  
"What's the matter, Takato? The truth too much for you?"  
  
Finally I found some words.  
  
"The truth? You call that the truth?! I summoned Megidramon that second time to save us all! Where do you get off saying that crap?"  
  
Jeri turned livid. Well, more livid. 'Livid' didn't accurately describe it anymore. Her voice was gradually in gaining volume as she spoke.  
  
"If you want to know the truth of the matter, Takato, it's because you turned his innocent soul into something evil!"  
  
I was speechless, again. I wasn't quite sure how I had expected this conversation to go, but this certainly wasn't it. I opened my mouth, but someone else beat me to it.  
  
"Takatomon didn't force me to do anything Jeri."  
  
BlackGuilmon strode forward, nuzzling up beside me, lifting my arm so that my hand rested on his head. She looked at him.  
  
"BlackGuilmon? Come here okay, I'll find a way to fix you, I promise…"  
  
He actually growled at her.  
  
"BlackGuilmon isn't broken, Jeri!"  
  
We both gaped down at him in shock. Jeri's face contorted in rage again.  
  
"Fine then. So his corruption's gone too deep, has it?"  
  
She looked me square in the eyes.  
  
"You'll get what's coming to you Takato. Sooner than you think!"  
  
Then she turned and stalked off of the grounds while we stared on. Leomon jumped down then.  
  
"Um, Leomon? Why is Jeri still… like that?"  
  
He turned to look at me. He stood firm for a second, then slumped.  
  
"I am unsure. I do not know why she acts like she does. I can say no more. She has forbidden me to speak to you."  
  
He nodded sharply, then leapt back into the trees. I sat down then, leaning against the wall. BlackGuilmon lay down beside me and rested his head on my lap like a loyal dog. He looked up at me.  
  
"What are we going to do about Jeri, Takatomon?"  
  
I looked I smiled and rubbed his head.  
  
"Don't worry boy. We'll think of something. It's why we are who we are after all."  
  
He nodded and I resumed the stroking motion I had started before, until he fell asleep. Once he had drifted off, I let the façade drop. Nothing short of major time on the psychiatric couch would probably help Jeri get past this, and with her convinced I was the enemy and everyone else was in on it with me, she wasn't likely to be convinced to try any time soon.  
  
I stood slowly, so as not to disturb my slumbering Digimon, and looked down at him. The summer nights were warm, so I let him sleep there and wandered back into the house. Rika was waiting. She looked like she was going to start chewing me out, then stopped.  
  
"That bad?"  
  
I sighed.  
  
"It was worse. If anything, things just got worse, and I'm not sure there's much I could have done differently."  
  
She nodded, the took me by the arm and directed me towards the hallway.  
  
"Get some rest, Goggles."  
  
I nodded and wandered back to my room to sleep. I could have sworn that awhile later someone else slipped in and wrapped their arms around me, but I was too far gone to know. It was probably nothing though. I awoke alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I yawned and blushed as I rose from Takato's bed. I was just glad no one else had seen it. I sighed. There was just something about the way he looked last night.  
  
Defeated.  
  
Hopeless.  
  
Lost.  
  
I shuddered a little at what it must have felt like to him as I made my way quietly back down to my room and opened the door. My eyes hardened like flint.  
  
_Henry had better keep that little &!%(# away from me or I'll rip her lungs out._  
  
I leaned back against the door. Sure, I belittled Takato all the time, but no matter how often I did, he just smiled right back. No matter what I did, and sometimes it was a lot, he had never had a look like _that_ on his face. I hadn't even had the heart to yell at him last night.  
  
_And that takes some doing._  
  
A small smile graced my lips at that, and I wandered over to my dresser.  
  
"You can come out now Renamon."  
  
She shimmered in behind me, and glanced around.  
  
"You didn't use your bed last night."  
  
I spun, the blush back full force, and fist up, not that I could actually even contemplate using it.  
  
"Not a word Renamon. I mean it. Not a word!"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"I didn't mean anything, Rika. I think you did the right thing, all things considered."  
  
I looked at her.  
  
"You heard them?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"He didn't say much in an effort to spare you I believe."  
  
_Great. I swear Henry, if you want her to live, keep her the hell away from me._  
  
"Think life'll ever give us a break, Renamon?"  
  
She smirked.  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
"Didn't think so."  
  
Renamon faded out then, probably going outside for some fresh air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I snuggled into Tai's grip as we watched the sunrise over a hill. It was absolutely breathtaking. I glanced up at Tai, and promptly sighed in annoyance.  
  
_This is supposed to be getting his mind off that._  
  
"Look, Tai. Takato told us that no one takes that epilogue seriously, right? So what are you worried about?"  
  
He sighed, then shrugged a little helplessly.  
  
"I'm not sure really. It's a lot of little things really. This just added to the mix."  
  
I sighed and pulled away slightly so that we could talk.  
  
"Look, Tai, we love each other, right? Then nothing can happen to us. We'll be fine, I promise. I'm not going to go off somewhere with Matt. We tried that, remember? It didn't exactly work. There's no chemistry. Not like between us."  
  
He smiled a little.  
  
"I don't suppose you'd consider moving in with me then would you?"  
  
I sighed, and he looked away.  
  
_Ahhhh, so that's your problem is it, Tai?_   
I grinned a little, being sure to not let him see it by looking away. I addressed him with a serious tone of voice.  
  
"Look, Tai, we've been over this. My mom left me the shop when she died. I'm not going to leave it. It means too much to me. It's not just my livelihood, it's pretty much all I have left of her."  
  
His arms fell back around my chest from behind.  
  
"I know, it was stupid to ask, it's just… Oh, I don't know. I feel that I should do something to demonstrate to myself that it won't happen."  
  
_Hooked him. Now to reeeel him in._  
  
"I know that, Tai. I know you don't mean to overlook my feelings on it. That's why I've come to a decision."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want you to move in with me."  
  
I turned back around finally to face the exact look I'd wanted and expected. A fresh caught fish. I continued like it was nothing.  
  
"It's the only logical solution. You want us to live together, and I don't want to leave the house. You can start packing when we get… mpph…"  
  
He cut me off with one of those kisses that make my legs turn to jelly.  
  
_He's getting good at this…_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up late that morning. It probably would have been later if not for the voices and the rummaging noises.  
  
"Shhh! You want her to hear you?"  
  
"Well, excuse me! It _has_ to be in here somewhere!"  
  
Then I felt a small tugging at my head, and a muffled curse.  
  
_Impmon…_  
  
I opened my eyes to see Lopmon on my bed and pointing down and over at the base of my closet where a black and a blue digimon stood looking around innocently. I narrowed my eyes.  
  
"What's the big deal Impmon?"  
  
"Uh, nice day isn't it?"  
  
I narrowed my eyes.  
  
"I know that tone of voice Impmon. What are you up to?"  
  
He held the innocent look for a moment, the dropped it for a conniving one.  
  
"Just a little prank… One that you might be interested in…"  
  
Now _that_ sparked my interest a little.  
  
"And why would I be interested in your prank?"  
  
He grinned, jumped over to the bed, and started listening in my ear. I started grinning too…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"LEMME GO HENRY! I'LL KILL THE LITTLE IMP! I CAN TAKE HIM!"  
  
I held tighter to him, almost to the point of cutting off his air supply.  
  
"What's gotten into you? We're going to see Takato off. It's bad enough that as it is that they cut it short because of Jeri, and I don't want to miss our only chance to see him."  
  
Terriermon stopped struggling and hopped up on my head.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it. Suffice to say that Impmon is pure evil, Henry, pure evil."  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Riiight."  
  
"And that good for nothing sister of yours had a hand in it too, I'm sure of it!"  
  
"Uh huh. Next thing I know you'll be telling me that BlackGuilmon's gone on a hunger strike."  
  
"He's more likely to make food stores go on strike, but seriously Henry, it was a dastardly trick they played on me."  
  
"And just how am I supposed to believe you when you won't tell me what happened?"  
  
He grumbled, but stayed silent. We entered the park, but when the Takato, Rika, and the Digidestined saw us, they started chortling. Then I noticed the little kids in the back of the group, Suzie among them, ginning impudently.  
  
_Maybe I need to give Terriermon more credit._  
  
Takato grinned as he came up to us.  
  
"Hey Henry, hey *snicker* Terriermon."  
  
I rolled my eyes again.  
  
"Okay, I'll bite. What's the big joke?"  
  
Suzie came forward, a particularly evil gleam in her eye, and she spoke in a high bird song like voice eerily reminiscent of when she was six.  
  
"Oh, you'll look so pretty in this, Pwincess Pwetty Pants!"  
  
_They didn't…_  
  
She handed me a picture.  
  
_They did._  
  
Terriermon in jumped down and tore the picture to shreds. Then he shot a venomous glare over to where Impmon and Veemon were standing, laughing their heads off.  
  
"That'll be enough of that. I _do_ the pranking, you hear me! I am _never_ pranked! I'll get you, Impmon! And your little blue partner too!"  
  
We all had a good laugh over that as Terriermon walked off muttering curses.  
  
**Digi-Modify! Digital Gate Activate!**  
  
Rika stood back from where she had made the portal, and motioned the others through. Takato turned to me.  
  
"Sorry we have to leave like this…"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"No, _I_ should have done something about this."  
  
He sighed.  
  
"I don't really think there's anything we could have done Henry. She's so bent on hating me that she's made up wrongs in her head. I'm sorry. Look, I'll try to come visit again sometime. Maybe talk a few things over."  
  
I nodded, and shook his hand. Then he looked at me, and embraced me like a brother.  
  
"See ya, Henry."  
  
"Yeah. See ya Takato…"  
  
He stepped back, nodded, then turned and went through the gate, Rika close behind. Then I nodded to Suzie, and we started walking home. She wordlessly handed me a cd. I arched an eyebrow.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
She grinned.  
  
"It was a digital camera. About twenty to thirty different shots."  
  
I smiled back.  
  
"Guess what my new screen-saver is?" 


End file.
